World of Lies
by Wise Ocean
Summary: Olivia Wilder : Smart, beautiful, friends with The Marauders, and top of her class in everything, Olivia is living the model life. If you don't count the part that she's dead. Running away from your past is never the answer. Especially if your past involves killing people. First story. Please read and review. It will get better, I promise.
1. Prologue

**I decided that I didn't like the story the way it was. This is the rewrite of World of Lies. I put this prologue to clear things. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

Past

The sound of two people fighting came from the house. Minutes later a woman opened the front door and stepped out into the rain. She turned and with a crack, she was out of sight.

Michael Wilder sighed as his wife left the house again. Every time they had a fight, she would leave for a couple of days. He went back to the dining room, sitting at the table and eating. He didn't notice the girl who was hiding in a shadow until she spoke. "I was wondering how long it would take for you two to have another fight. You were always too good for Endora. Don't know why she even puts up with you."

Michael froze, his spoon stopping halfway to his mouth. He knew that voice. But it couldn't be...

"Surprised? You can blame my real dad. He should have been more careful who he made deals with. Selling me to the fates..." She tsk tsked, walking out of the shadows and sitting on the other end of the table. "They don't want me to die. Do you have any idea how rare it is for them to get a life to themselves?" She asked Michael casually, lifting a wand. Michael's dish came flying towards her and stopped just in front of her.

"Any way- stop that. You're not gonna find it. I took it two hours ago when you were fooling around with the neighbor's wife." She raised an eyebrow disapprovingly and reached into her pocket, taking another wand out. "I've been watching you for weeks. I'm surprised there are women who sleep with you on their own will. If they had any brains then they would slap across the face like I did." She waved her wand again, and Michael became motionless.

"Please," She rolled her eyes. "You didn't think I'd notice you were taking out another wand. Come on dad. Give me some credit." She shook her head mockingly and continued. "Any way. Where was I? Oh yeah. If they had any brains, they would reject you. But that didn't stop you from sleeping with me did it?"

She took a spoon from the soup. "Mom's cooking is still impeccable. I still don't understand how a woman like that," She waved her spoon in the air for dramatic affect. "Got stuck with a man like you." At this point, she pointed her spoon at Michael, a little bit of soup flying in his face.

"Anyway, I thought I should A. Avenge my death B. Save Endora from you. I can't say any of us are gonna miss you." She got up from the table, putting her wand in her jacket. She pointed Michael's wand at him and muttered, "Avada Kedavra."

His body fell off the chair, crumpling to the floor. She carefully walked over to him, placing his wand in his hand and putting his suicide note on the table. She walked out the back the door, the rain drenching her. She went to the bushes, making sure no one saw her and with a crack, she was gone.

* * *

**I know it's really ****short but this is just the prologue. I promise that the chapters themselves will be much longer. Also, check out the poll on my profile. Remember : Review!**


	2. Opposite

**Hello. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I had a lot going on my mind and I honestly forgot about this. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter one

Opposite

Olivia Wilder watched the sorting without any interest. It seemed that every year the kids got smaller. She was certain she was never that tiny. "Of course you weren't. You were much tinier." She made a face at James. "I said that out loud? I gotta stop doing that." She murmured the last part to herself. "You did it again." Sirius pointed out helpfully. "Shut up Black. I still haven't forgiven you for eating my sandwich on the train."

"You said you didn't want it!" Sirius looked at his friends. "Back me up here!"

"Sorry mate. When it comes to Olivia..." Remus and James gave Sirius apologetic smiles while Olivia turned around. Sirius huffed dramatically. "I knew it! You've been conspiring against me. And to think I trusted you..." He turned to Olivia, who had once again busied herself with the sorting. "Why do you even watch that?" He asked her curiously.

Olivia shrugged. "Dunno. Something about the fact that my friends bore me. I think it's because they can't come up with anything genius enough to impress me." She stated seriously. Her face remained emotionless as Sirius raised an eyebrow at her, not buying it. Slowly, a smile crept unto Olivia's face.

"I knew you couldn't resist it." Sirius said triumphantly. At least until he noticed why she was smiling. Lily Evans had parted from Marlene McKinnon and had came to sit beside Olivia. Knowing that if he tried to talk to her with Evans around they would get into a fight, Sirius turned to the other marauders and they started talking.

About ten minutes later, the sorting was done. Dumbledore gave his speech and the food appeared, the students attacking it. "How was your summer?" Olivia asked Lily, picking at her steak. "Disastrous. Petunia is always with this horrible boy. It's aweful." Olivia looked at her friend sympathetically. "I'm sure it'll get better." Lily shrugged, her soup suddenly looking very interesting to her.

"So... Evans, I've been thinking-" No one ever got to hear what James had been thinking because Lily got up and went to the end of the table. "Mate, just give up already. She's a hopeless case."

"James is the hopeless case." Remus and Olivia corrected. "I swear, you two are a match made in heaven."

"Shut up Sirius. James, it's your own fault she won't go out with you. If you stopped going to Sirius for girl advice and started listening to me and Remus..." She let her words hang in the air in hope of James listening to it. For a second it seemed like he was going to, but then he shrugged. "Nah. She'll give up trying to resist me sooner or later."

Olivia let out a frustrated sigh and hit Sirius. "Hey! What was that for?" He asked her, rubbing his arm. "Are you sure your not giving him bad advice on purpose?" She asked Sirius accusingly, pointing her fork towards him threateningly.

"I don't give bad advice. All the stuff I told him to do worked on all the girls I've ever been with." He said offended, holding up his hands in fear of Olivia attacking him with her fork. "Yes but unlike all the girls you've been with, Lily has a brain." Olivia said slowly, like she was trying to explain a dificult spell to a child who would never understand.

"I'll try to fix it. I'll consult with Remus too." He added after seeing her incredulous look.

"I'll take Remus' word for it. I'll finally be able to study outside my dorm if these two stop fighting." She sighed, a dreamy look coming on her face. "That and I think it's an embarrassment that James has never had a girlfriend." Olivia continued, looking disapproving while Sirius nodded. "I couldn't agree more. Our good name is being dragged down because of him." Olivia raised her eyebrows and her fork again." A. What good name? and B. _our_ name?"

He gave her the smile that could melt any woman. Unfortunately, the woman nest to him was one of the only three woman in the world who was impervious to it. The other two were Evans and McGonagall. Olivia's eyebrows remained raised up while she waited for an explanation. "Mistake of mouth?" Sirius offered. Olivia scoffed, putting down her fork and turning to her dinner.

After everyone was stuffed, they went to their respective common rooms, most of the students going straight to bed. Olivia and her roommates however, stayed up late.

Their dorm was different from most. The girls had changed it to their style. The walls were royal purple while the beds were golden. The three friends were sitting on Marlene's bed, playing truth or dare. Since there was no guaranty that they would tell the truth they had taken a sister's oath for telling the truth. It was an oath they had made when they had just became friends, an oath that was bound to their friendship. If they broke it, they would break their friendship.

"Lily. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Marlene and Olivia shared a look. "How do you really feel about Potter?" Marlene asked her, grinning from ear to ear. "... What's my dare?" Lily said defiantly, not willing to say she liked him.

The other two girls erupted into fits of laughter. "I am so gonna tell James about this... or not." Olivia added the last part upon seeing the murderous look in Lily's face, putting up her hands in surrender. "OK... your dare is to kiss Potter."

"No! We'll just be doing her a favor. I say she kisses Sirius." Olivia said. Lily was becoming more horrified by the minute and Marlene was laughing uncontrollably. "You can't! I am not going to kiss Black! Plus, if I do Potter will kill him. Olivia, isn't he your friend? You're not going to-" A loud thud cut off Lily. Marlene had fallen off the bed from laughing. She was rolling on the ground, holding her side from laughter and trying to breathe.

"I don't hate Potter. See? I answered the truth. The dare is off." Lily said frantically. "Fine. It was all you had to do anyway. So are you gonna go out with James now that you've confessed you like him?" Olivia asked nonchalantly. Lily looked horrified once again. "I said I didn't hate him!"

"Same difference. I am telling James you said yes to going out with him. Marlene, please. You're gonna make me deaf. Stop laughing." Olivia looked down on the floor, where Marlene was still laughing at Lily's misfortune like a lunatic. "OK. But if he does anything..." Lily agreed grudgingly, clenching her teeth together but afraid she would have to kiss Black instead. "Good. I'm gonna go to bed. I feel like a zombie." Olivia yawned, setting off a chain reaction.

In thirty minutes, the girls were asleep. Or at least Lily and Marlene were. The castle looked calm and quiet. There was nothing to indicate there would be disaster coming.

* * *

The next the morning was normal. Until breakfast. "Do these pumpkin juices smell funny to you guys?" Olivia asked her friends, sniffing her goblet suspiciously. After about seven years of being friends with the marauders she had learned not to eat or drink anything without smelling it first. It smelled like her mother's cooking rather than pumpkin juice. "They smell OK to me." Sirius said casually. "Oh oh. I know that tone. What did you four do? It hasn't even been a day since we came back. Can't we have a little peace?"

"Nope. And _we_ didn't do anything. This one is on Sirius." James answered happily. Olivia clenched her jaw and slammed her goblet into the table with such force that the pumpkin juice splashed on the table. She would have to wait. She turned to Lily and Marlene -who (thankfully) hadn't touched anything yet- angrily, informing them that the pumpkin juice was spiked with something.

"Severus!" The hall fell silent as a Ravenclaw ran to Snape and tried to kiss him. Then it started. Waves of girls started going to Snape. Of course. "You spiked the girls' pumpkin juices with love potion for Snape?" Olivia stated accusingly while the hall fell into chaos. The girls had started chasing Snape while the teachers tried to stop them. "Yes." Sirius answered cheerily. He had forgotten about his breakfast and was watching the chaos in the great hall like a movie. James and Peter were howling with laughter and Remus was trying to eat his breakfast like nothing was happening.

"Let me guess. Lily's is spiked with a love potion for James?" She glared at Sirius with her arms crossed against her chest as he watched Snape run away from the hall with the female population if Hogwarts after him. The second Snape was gone he turned to Olivia. "Stop looking at me like that. Evans is bound to fall in love with Prongs sooner or later."

"I'm not glaring at you because of Lily. You slipped me love potion. For Snape." She said slowly like she couldn't believe it. "Yeah so?" Sirius asked, confused as to why she was so angry with him. He was also confused as to why tears were gathering in her eyes. "So you couldn't be bothered to warn me? We've been friends for seven years and you were going to let me throw myself at Snape?" Sirius shrugged. "I cannot believe you!" She said and got up, starting to leave.

"Oh, before I forget. James." James turned to the sniffing girl who was trying to hide her tears, apparently not noticing them because of his mad laughing. "Lily agreed to go on a date with you. But," She added upon seeing his face, wiping her eyes. "no funny stuff. No pranks, no cheeky comments, no I love you. Just a normal date. OK?"

James nodded his head eagerly, turning to look at the redhead who was eating her breakfast, a small scowl on her face as she pursed her lips. "Do any of you know what's wrong with her?" Sirius asked his three friends as Olivia shot him another look and stormed out the hall. So he hadn't warned her. It wasn't like he hadn't pranked her before. Why was she acting like he had committed a crime?

His friends shook their heads at him. "You really are blind. Even Peter can tell what's wrong with her." Sirius turned from James to Peter. The mousy boy was looking at him with an incredulous look. "Don't you remember what Lestrange did to her last year to get back at us?" Peter squeaked, his voice unbelieving. Sirius sighed. "No. I don't remember. And I know. That's enough reason for her to be mad at me. What did he do to her?" He addressed his friends, racking his brain and trying to remember _what _exactly Lestrange had done to Olivia.

"Bloody hell. We should have told you to warn her but we didn't know that you..." James seemed to be struggling for words. As such, Remus took the liberty of shedding some light on the current situation. He gave up on trying to eat and turned to Sirius who was tapping his foot, waiting for his friends to explain.

"He slipped her love potion. Guess who it was for." Sirius looked from one of his friends to another. "Well?" He demanded. " Avery. It was for Avery." Remus continued. Bloody hell. So that meant that Avery had... he had...

His friends nodded sadly upon seeing the look of sudden realization and murderous rage on his face. James sat him back down the second he was going to get up, holding his wand to Sirius' side to stop him. "Why didn't any of you tell me this before? I am gonna kill both Avery and Lestrange! How dare they... they..." He couldn't find a word bad enough to describe it. "Calm down. There's no evidence of what they did so we can't do anything but prank them which we already have. Think clearly before you get us all into trouble. Real trouble. And what do you mean why didn't we tell you? Olivia said she told you at the after Quidditch party. Didn't she?"

"I can't remember Prongs I was..." Another look passed across his face, this one of horror. Olivia had probably told him, but he was drunk and surrounded with girls. Naturally he hadn't paid attention to what she had said and told her to leave. He had screwed up bad.

Sirius groaned. It had been a few years since he had really talked to Olivia. When she came back for the fifth year she had become different. Distant. Of course that was normal. Her father had just died but... she was never really that close to her father. She had just suddenly changed. For the worst. Her eyes that used to be so alive and shining were now a mute and haunted blue. She had stopped eating, saying that she would eat later in the kitchens. She had bags underneath her eyes all the time and she didn't live with her mother or talk to her anymore.

To anyone who didn't know her, it might of seemed like she was generally hostile and always bored. To Sirius however, it seemed like she was dead.

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy chapter. I tried to make it as best as I could. The next chapter will be better. I promise.**

******I am not a psychic. Which means I will not know what you think of this chapter unless you review. Which means you should review. Please review.**  



	3. Shadows

**I am really really sorry to put you through all this waiting. I've had a terrible writer's block and I can't really go into the internet much either.**

**Last night I was really bored. So I got my ass outta bed and forced myself to write. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Shadows

Being awake early in the morning had became easy for Olivia since she had died. Probably because she didn't actually sleep. The time she had to pass with her eyes closed until her friends went to sleep was very frustrating. But she liked the fact that she couldn't sleep anymore. Partly because she could study at night too. It was one of the reasons why she rivalled Lily in class.

The other part, was because then she wouldn't have to dream. She was afraid of what she might dream of. With her extentive emagination for all things bad, and her exposure to all things bad, she was sure her dreams weren't going to be of sunshine and rainbows. Shame.

It was curious how her life had been mostly horrible, when her death was so sweet. But of course, the fact that her life had been horrible might have something to do with her owners. Lying in her bed, Olivia flashed back to when she had first met the fates.

_She got up, feeling strangely empty. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was Michael coming to her room and..._

_**Michael.**_

_Her eyes widened as the memory of her death came flooding back to her. "He- he..." She doubled over, feeling like she was choking. "He killed me. Michael killed me." She couldn't believe it. He had actually killed her._

_**He killed me?**_

_She was suddenly aware of the fact that she was moving and talking and thinking. "I do not suppose you are going to thank us. after all, what we are doing is no blessing." Olivia jumped at the sound. She was so busy realising what had happened, that she hadn't noticed the three women standing behind her. They looked the same, all three had black hair and black eyes, like reflections of each other._

_" Where am I? How am I alive? Who are you? How did you-" One of the women held up her hand and Olivia soon found that she couldn't speak._

_She looked at the women in wonder, admiration and fear clear in her face. "Silence child. We did not bring you back to speak."_

_**So I am alive.**_

_She thought to herself. "No. We cannot bend the rules of death. But we can give you your conscience." Olivia opened and closed her mouth, trying to tell them that she didn't understand. She was freaking out and the mind reading triplets weren't exactly helping her sanity either. One of the women sighed. "Your soul is not in your body. You are dead. You can walk and talk and think and grow old (Although we will make you young when that happens). Do you understand?" Olivia shook her head no, and the three women exchanged outraged looks._

_While the three women started talking among each other in s foreign language, Olivia took in her surroundings. She was in an old room, the light blue paint on the walls faded and the naked floor dirty. A little bed was in the corner, but the rest of the room was empty, and the walls were full of little holes. "Sit down." One of the women ordered. Olivia walked the small room and sat on the brown bed. Despite it's washed up looks, the bed was comfortable._

_Olivia suddenly coughed, her voice returning to her. "What the hell?" She told them weakly between coughs. When she finally stopped coughing, the three women had disappeared, leaving a note. Brushing a black curl out of her eyes, Olivia took the note. She had to read through it a few times for her to understand, but she finally got it._

_Her real father had been a gambler. He had gambled his daughter to the fates and lost. Her mother, had tried to hide her by giving her to the Wilders. The fates had kept her there, having fun with watching her suffer. When she had died, they gave her conscience back to her, so that she would be almost like a vampire._

_A soul was what kept one alive. It made your heart beat, it made you breathe. But your conscience, was what made you a human. It gave you the ability to think, walk, talk, etc._

_She would feel, grow, walk, talk, think, and grow old. But she would not live. The fates had said they couldn't bend the rules of death, but Olivia was certain they just wanted her to suffer. They could make her grow old, although that was supposed to be impossible, even by their standards. One needs a soul to grow old._

_They had left her a bunch of money in Gringotts and the key to her vault was with the letter. Seemed like she was going to have to find a new place to live._

Snapping back to her current death, Olivia felt miserable. Right now, she had a great death. But in a hundred years? A thousand years? She didn't want to watch her friends die(and stay dead), while she would become young again. She didn't want to continue this... this...

_**Ugh. I can't even say I don't want to continue this life. Because it's not a life. It's my eternal and stupid death. Ugh! Why am I thinking about this? I shouldn't be thinking!**_

Clenching her jaw in frustration, Olivia got out of her bed, sneaking to the bathroom. She got inside, locking the door behind her. It was 7:30. She needed to be quick before Lily woke up. She put her timer and started her routine. Shower, clothes and make up. She took the timer. twenty three minutes. That was six minutes faster than the last time.

Olivia stopped in front of the mirror, trying to decide how to do her hair. Her wild waves could never be brushed and even with magic it took some time to tame. Giving up, she pulled her hair into a high and messy pony tail, a few strands falling to frame her face. She started straightening the front with magic. When she was done, the front was straightened and hung just above her eyebrows, while the escaped waves rested beside them.

A second later, she heard Lily and Marlene's alarms go off and stepped out of the bathroom quickly, going to her bed as her friends raced to the bathroom. Like usual, Marlene was the first one to go in the bathroom, leaving Lily fuming behind the door. Olivia shook her head at her friend's misfortune. "Lily, you do know that if you start doing laps with me you'll be able to beat her to the bathroom right?" Olivia asked the fuming redhead sitting on her bed.

Lily nodded, indicating that she did know. "Then why don't you?" Olivia raised an eyebrow questioningly as Lily sighed. "Because you do laps with Potter and Black." She said like it was the most reasonable explanation in the world, caught in a fight with her shoe who apparently, had no desire to go on her foot. Olivia's eyes darkened at the mention of the last name, but she still smiled. "So? You're going on a date with him, why won't you do laps with him?" Lily was saved from answering by Marlene, who came out of the bathroom.

Lily threw her show on the ground, bolting in the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. Olivia turned to Marlene who was doing her makeup. "Couldn't you be a minute late?"

"Why?" Marlene asked, applying mascara. Olivia sighed. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

The last few months had been hard for Olivia. She had completely cut Sirius off, and he had stopped trying to talk to her after the first month. She barely had time to do anything, spending all her time in the library, reading and writing. In all the years that she had been dead, Olivia had never wanted to sleep. But now, she could think of nothing more comforting than sleeping. She was always exhausted, both mentally and physically. She spent all her time on her studies, not even hanging out with her friends on off times.

The payoff was still getting perfect scores while most of the others were clearly struggling. But the payoff didn't help her get rid of the need for rest. She escaped the need by eating food. It had been a long time since she last ate food. She enjoyed it, and the taste made up for the fact that she would have to throw it up later because her body couldn't digest it. Her friends had been shocked when they saw her eating. She always sat with them and put food on her plate, but she never ate it, saying that she would make a visit to the kitchens later.

In this particular moment, Olivia was sitting in the library, reading random books on plants. There was a herbology test that day and because she had memorized her books line to line, she thought that becoming familiar with other plants might help. She didn't even look up when someone sat beside her. She figured it was Remus. Sirius had given up, Lily was always studying with James, Peter was scared of her outbursts, and Marlene... well she wasn't allowed in the library after the 'incident'. "Are you still going to ignore me?" The voice was wrong. It didn't belong to Remus it belonged to someone else.

"What do you want Black?" She snapped her book shut and looked up, having already memorized her page. He was leaning back in a comfortable position, his legs crossed on her stack of books. "Can't I just come in the library and study?" He asked her innocently. Her face remained stony. "No. You don't come in the library and as far as other people know, you don't study either." He quickly sat up properly and looked her in the eyes. "What do you mean 'as far as others know'? I don't study!"

"James might have let slip to me that you spend time studying in your bed." Olivia cocked an eyebrow thoughtfully. "Or was it Remus that told me?" But Sirius hadn't stuck around. He bolted out of the library, no doubt going to his friends. What would studying do to his reputation? Olivia opened her book happily.

_Wait 'till he finds out I guessed that..._

* * *

**By the way, this is happening on December. Looking back, I realized I didn't say what month it was. This was more of a filler chapter. Showing the hard effect of the NEWTs on everyone. The dead start to eat, and Lily agrees to study with James. Everyone copes differently.**

**About the being dead thing... she's sort of like a vampire. But she ages and doesn't drink blood. Sunlight doesn't burn her either. (I checked.)**

**Writing this chapter cost me my sleep, but it only costs you a review.**


	4. Beginning

**I am so so so so so so so so so **_**so**_** sorry. I've been sick and I didn't really find the time or the inspiration needed to write. Sorry.**

**I would like to know if any of you know any good stories in fictionpress. I'm bored outta mind all the time and would love something both orginial and good to read.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Beginning

This was it. This was the end of the year. The NEWTs had been hard. Too hard, for some people. This was the end of their experience at Hogwarts.

It was sad. Olivia had learned to call Hogwarts her home. Her apartment in London was hardly considered a home. More like a lifeless house. All her good memories were in Hogwarts. She couldn't bear to think of leaving them behind. She didn't want to start over.

Thinking about all the things that had happened to her in the world outside of those walls, made her flinch. She didn't want to go into that world. For she, even though she wished she didn't, knew what was out there.

But it was different now. She was seventeen. She could defend herself with magic now without getting arrested. And she could see her friends and keep in touch with them. 'Till they died, at least.

The feast was more magnificent than ever. Olivia found herself paying attention to things she had never noticed before. It wasn't going to be the last time she came here, she would come back in a few decades. But it still felt like the last time she would see these walls. "Is it me or is the sky more beautiful than usual?" She inquired, her eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"It's you. I think it's like usual." James answered without interest, playing with Lily's hair. "I think it's more beautiful too." Lily told them, prying James' hand away from her hair. "Probably because we're leaving." Sirius said sulkily, playing with his food.

"Are you... Are you sulking?" Olivia asked him, bewildered. Since when did Sirius sulk? "Oh look! She speaks." He muttered sarcastically and went back to playing with his food. "What's wrong with him?" She asked Peter quietly. He held up a hand, swallowing his food. "He doesn't want to go back to the Potter's lawn."

"He lives on the lawn?" Olivia's spoon was suspended mid-air, her mouth open. "He has a tent." Peter said frantically. "That's it. Black, you're coming to my place." Sirius looked up at her. "Are you sure you haven't been drinking? Drugs?" He asked her incredulously. Olivia frowned. "What are you on about?"

"No, what are _you_ on about? You haven't talked to me properly since the start of the year and now you're inviting me to live at your place?" He shook his head. "Plus, I'm getting my own place. My uncle Alphard passed and left me his money. And his house."

"So you're sulking because your uncle is dead." Olivia realized. Sirius put his fork down and frowned. "I am not sulkin-" He cut off upon seeing Olivia's incredulous look. "I'm sulking aren't I?" Olivia shook her head yes sadly. "It's OK. I know what it's like to lose someone." She had meant her mother but apparently Sirius thought differently. "Your dad?" Seeing as though it was either telling them about her death or saying yes Olivia nodded.

"Well, at least I'm not alone in that." They smiled, and all of their differences in the year was forgotten. "I hate to ruin your mood lovebirds but Dumbledore is about to give his speech." Olivia and Sirius cast a small glare at James and turned their attention to the headmaster, this time memorizing the speech, for it was going to be their last.

* * *

_A year later_

"I made Lasagna!" The smell of the food reached the four people sitting at the dinning table and everyone sighed. Olivia came out of the kitchen wearing an apron with her recently dyed hair braided down her shoulder. Two big dishes of Lasagna and and salad were floating in front of her. The dishes landed on the table and she took her place beside her friends after taking her apron off.

"This smells great Liv." Remus told her while the Lasagna magically cut itself and went into the friends' dishes. Olivia smiled. "Thanks Remus. So how's your guys' Auror trainings passing?" She asked James and Sirius while taking a bit out of her dinner. "It's good. Moody's a bit hard on us though." James answered seeing as Sirius was busy stuffing his mouth with food. "We still have two years of training left before we can go to the field. I swear if I have to listen to Marks whine another day about how he's missing his mother I'm gonna go crazy."

Lily raised her eyebrows at this. "I think it's sweet that he misses his mum." James made a face. "You won't think it's sweet when you have to listen to how his mum used to play with him in the bathtub." Everyone laughed at this while Lily made a face. She turned to Olivia and asked her, "Speaking of mothers. You still not talking to your mum?" Olivia paled a little, which Sirius found interesting. "No. She's um... She's gone to Spain. Vacation. We write to each other sometimes."

To Sirius it was clear that Olivia was making that up on the spot, but the others seemed to buy it. He frowned to his Lasagna, trying to think of a reason why Olivia would lie about such a simple thing.

_Maybe she doesn't like to talk about it._

A small reasonable woice in his head said. N, He decided. If she didn't want to talk about it she would have just said so. Olivia wasn't the type of person to hide her thoughts or feelings, she was honest and blunt. It was decided. Sirius was going to have work to do.

"How about you Liv?" James changed the conversation. "Healer training getting to you yet?" Olivia smiled a little at that. "No. I love it a lot. It's great, and my handler is the best one there is." Lily smirked. "Yeah I've seen him. She means the best one in bed." Olivia's friends laughed while she protested that she was not with her handler.

A few hours later, Olivia was sitting on a couch in her living room, smiling as she thought about the nights events. It had been a long time since she and her friends had gotten together. She fingered some of her golden hair absentmindedly, thinking of Sirius' behavior at the dinner. He seemed deep in thought and... distant. Had he noticed something?

No, she decided. If Sirius had thought she was lying he would have stayed longer than others and asked her about it. He wasn't the type to keep secrets or go behind ones back. Her secret was safe.

Sirius tapped his foot nervously of the ground, waiting for the door to open. A few minutes later it did, showing a women in her forties with short brown hair and blue eyes. "Endora Wilder?" The woman nodded, looking at him questioningly with her piercing blue eyes. At least now he knew where Olivia got her eyes. "I'm a friend of your daughter, Olivia." Endora nodded once again.

"How can I help you? If you want her stuff then I'm afraid-"

"Her stuff? Why would I want her stuff?" Sirius asked her, confused. "Haven't you heard dear? It's been years since the incidents."

_Incidents?_

Sirius thought to himself. He knew that Olivia's father had committed suicide but two incidents? He decided to play dumb. "I've been away. Somewhere I couldn't exactly communicate from." Endora shook her head sadly at him. "Then I'm sorry to be the one to tell you. Olivia's dead dear. She fell from the stairs and broke her neck just before she turned fifteen. We all took her death hard but Michael... my husband just couldn't take it." She finished sadly and Sirius nodded numbly at the information.

"Thank you miss Wilder I'll... I'll just be going." He went back to his house. Seems like he was wrong about Olivia. She was the kind to keep secrets.

-Sirius' owl flew in to Olivia's room and threw a piece of parchment on her bed before flying out.

**We need to talk. Now. My house.**

Olivia frowned at the note. Had he really noticed something? Seemed like she had no choice but to go. She sighed and took her coat, apparating to his place. Sirius was informed of her presence from the crack coming from his living room. "Sit down. I'm coming." He shouted to her, going out fo his bedroom into the lising room.

"Hi." Olivia smiled at him, but it faltered when he didn't return it. "I talked to your mother." He let out bluntly. Olivia swallowed and laughed nervously. "And?" She asked him, trying to keep her calm. "And you're supposed to be dead." He finished coldly, drawing his wand. "What are you?" Olivia froze at his words, mentally cursing herself, her father, her mother and the fates over and over again. Lookes like she was wrong about Sirius. He was the type to go behind your back.

* * *

**I'm baaaaaaaaack! Aren't you happy right now? I bet you are. I've had a lot of thing keeping me back from finishing this chapter. My sickness didn't exactly help my writers block.**

**What do you think will happen? First person to guess correctly will get a virtual cookie.**

**Now review, before I make Sirius try and kill Olivia. (Which won't work since she already is dead. but still, the gesture is nice eh?)**

**PS. Peter is teaching Astronomy at a school.  
**


	5. Deception

**I know what you're thinking : Wow! It didn't take her three years to write this!**

**Well I'm pleased to tell you that I may have found a way to help me write faster. And you probably won't have to wait about a month or more for each update.**

**Oh and a very special thanks to my first reviewer, BrokenRainbowsShatteredDream s. If you enable your PM I will explain everything about the fates. It's too long for an A.N.  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Deception

_May 21st_

_8:37 p.m_

Olivia swallowed, looking apprehensively at Sirius and his wand. "Listen-"

"Don't you try to change my mind! I know that you've probably been taking polyjuice potion. So what you get some kind of kick from this? You like to play dead girl? How ab-"

"Now shut up just a second! I am Olivia. The real one." Sirius scoffed at this, raising an eyebrow warningly when she tried to get up. "Prove it. say something only she would know. And it has to be before fifth year." He said cockily, thinking that she was going to come clean now. Nothing surprised him more when she said, "Fourth grade. I was coming to your dormitory to pick James' forgotten History book and you were in there with that Asian girl." He quickly got over his shock and said in a now less confident voice, "She would have wrote that down in her diary."

Olivia pursed her lips in frustration. "I can't believe I'm going to do this." She mumbled. Sirius didn't let his confusion show on his face, he needed to stay composed. "I didn't write this. She was giving you a blo-" He didn't let her finish. "Ok, you're Olivia." He slowly put his wand down, collapsing on a couch himself. "But-but how-" He cut off, not knowing what to say. Olivia looked down guiltily. "Look I- Are you sure you want to know? It'll be a lot to process, especially since I'm still trying to process it myself."

Sirius nodded. "I'm more than sure. I _need _to know Liv. I need to know _how_ you're still alive." Olivia bit her lip at his tone. He was sure. But only because he had no idea what she was about to break down on him. In a way, she was half glad that he had found out. All these years of carrying this secret on her shoulder had made her back hurt. It was time to mend, to tell someone about everything that had happened to her. And by everything, she meant everything. It was part of the reason she was so willingly to tell him all of it.

She started by Michael, making her way to her 'accidental' death when she refused him, trying to escape and tell everything to Endora. She made her way to the fates, and how she belonged to them. She said how she would ' live' on and would never go to the world she belonged to : the world of the dead. She explained why she couldn't eat and sleep, and every other thing that came with being dead.

When Olivia started her story Sirius looked disgusted, and then he looked horrified, and then his face started to turn stony, until finally it was unreadable. When she was done she took a deep breath, looking at Sirius from the corner of her eye. "I... I need to think about this." Olivia released her breath. "Please... please don't tell anyone." Sirius looked up. "I said I needed to think about it. I think you can show yourself out." He looked back down. Olivia got up, trying to ignore the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Well uh... let me know if you come up with a decision ok?" She said lamely. Sirius nodded, not even looking up at her. Trying to convince herself that everything would be alright, she apparated back to her apartment, falling down on her couch and letting out the tears that were gathering in her eyes as soon as she started to tell her story. "Do not cry child. Things will get better." Olivia's head snapped up at the fates' voice, her hand going to her red and puffy eyes to dry her tears.

But none of the fates were there. "We own you child. Do you not think that we can communicate with you in your brain?" Olivia froze as she heard their next words. "We have a proposition for you..."

James and Lily had invited her to dinner. It had been a few days since she told Sirius everything and they hadn't talked since. Olivia figured he had told the others and that's why James and Lily wanted her to go over for dinner. They were living together already. Olivia was wondering how long the marriage proposal would take. She would guess about two years. Lily didn't want to marry before twenty and James knew it.

* * *

Olivia laughed as Lily smashed James' sandwich in his face, both of them turning red. Turns out, Sirius hadn't told them yet. But there was another reason for Olivia to be unhappy. Sirius was there. And so were Remus and Peter. She didn't want this to happen. "Looks like you two have fun." Sirius said with a wink and a smile that Olivia could ensure was fake. She wasn't sure that any smile or glimpse of happiness that Sirius had showed that night was real. In fact, she knew they weren't. It had to be so hard on him...

"Alright guys. Bye!" And the friends left, looking at the smiling couple on the front door. Remus and Peter apparated right away, but Sirius and Olivia waited until the door was closed and they were alone. Sirius turned to Olivia and mouthed, "Not here." She grabbed his arm, and they apparated to a nearby park. Olivia let go of his arm, and Sirius turned to her, taking a deep breath. "I can't... I can't keep this. I have to tell the other guys. I... I'm really sorry."

She could see it in his eyes. He really was sorry. She took a deep breath and let it out. Why was this happening? "Is there anything I can do to make you change your mind?" She lightly touched his arm, he muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Nothing _you_ would do." And then he said, "No." Olivia bit her lip, trying to find a way out of this situation. She could come up with none. "Well, ok then." She said weakly. Sirius went to go away and an alarm went up in her head.

She yanked him back by the hand she had on his arm and kissed him. It was a peck but Sirius looked more shocked than anything in the world. "I-I-I'll-" He said repeatedly, apparently not being able to talk straight. If Olivia hadn't just kissed him and she wasn't in the situation she was in, she would have laughed at his inability to talk. "I'll think about it." He finally stumbled out and then apparated away.

Olivia ran a hand through her hair. She felt horrible. She was horrible.

* * *

_May 21st_

_10:28 p.m_

"We have a proposition for you." Olivia swallowed. "Will it get me out of this situation?" She asked meekly. She would do anything to make things right again. "Yes." This time the voice wasn't in her head. She stood up, seeing one of the fates there, wearing a silk, strapless black dress. She couldn't define the feelings in her stomach. "The next time you see that scum-"

"His name is Sirius and he is not scum." Olivia said angrily, clenching her jaw. "Fiery. And protective." The fate paused, smiling at an idea. "The next time you see your Sirius, he is going to tell you that he cannot keep this a secret. He will want to tell. We know how you can stop him from telling." Even though every single bone in her body was screaming at her to tell the fate to go fuck herself, Olivia couldn't help it. "How?" She asked carefully. She was hoping the fate wouldn't say 'kill him'.

The fate smiled. "What an amusing idea. No, you don't need to kill him, just use his weakness." The fate smiled at Olivia's confused face. "You see, everyone has a weakness in each situation. Your weakness in this situation is that he might tell your secret. And his weakness in this situation is that he loves you."

"What?" Olivia let out as soon as the fate was done. Sirius...in love with her? There was no way... "Why do you think he never goes out with any woman? He only sleeps with them. He loves you child, that's why he didn't hate you when you told him everything. Your other friends will not be as forgiving." Olivia fell back on the couch she had just gotten up from. This could not end well...

"You need to use him. Use his love to make him keep your secret. He will not help you unless you give him a reason to." The fate looked confident that Olivia wouldn't turn her down. "No." The fate's confidence didn't waver one bit. "I will not do that to my friend." The fate smiled and a chill went up Olivia's back. She was right, this wasn't going to end well. "But you will. Because we will give you something you value more than your friend."

Olivia scoffed. What could they possibly present her with? She was in an endless state, the only thing she valued were her friends. "Your life." Olivia froze again. "I..." She couldn't say anything. The fate's smile turned wider. "You already knew we lied to you when we said we couldn't bring you back to life. This is the price. Manipulate him. It's not that big of a betrayal my dear." The fates tone had grown soft, and if one wasn't looking at her, the voice could easily be mistaken with a loving mother.

Thankfully, Olivia was looking at her. The fate was right. The concept of living again... she couldn't turn it down. Not for Sirius, not for anyone. She needed to get out of this situation and this was her only way. "Exactly what am I supposed to do?" She said through gritted teeth. The fate's wide grin changed into a small and shy smile. She looked like a shy, beautiful and young woman. Oh how appearances were deceiving.

"Brilliant. We now have an official deal. And well, you can now consider him your first boyfriend. Don't worry dear, he will not turn you down. He cannot turn down his fate." Apparently the fate took her pun as very brilliant and disappeared smiling, making Olivia want to choke on her own breath. If she had thought her worst day was when she met the fates, she had changed her mind now. This was definitely her worst day ever.

What was she thinking? Making a deal with the fates? It was one of their damn deals that had put her in this very situation and now she had made a deal with them. Talk about a deal with the devil.

_Well, at least now I know 'The apple doesn't fall far from the tree' applies to me too._

She thought bitterly. Had the fates told her the truth about her father? Or was he stuck between a rock and a hard place too? She didn't know.

She still couldn't believe what she had just done and what she would be about to do. She would have to use her friend. And he loved and trusted her. Saying it in her mind made it seem ten times worse. Bloody hell, it was probably worse than that.

Olivia fingered her blond hair absentmindedly. She still hadn't gotten used to the color on her hair but she liked it. it was possibly the only thing that was good about her. Her hair.

* * *

**What'd you think? Love it? Hate it? Remotely like it?**

**Was this too much drama for one chapter? Just wondering. So a little buzz kill to anyone who jumped for joy when Olivia kissed Sirius. Olivia doesn't feel anything for him. Not in that way. She just looks at him as a very good friend. A very good friend whom she's manipulating. And please, don't think that Olivia is a bitch.**

**Put yourselves in her shoes. She would have to live(not really) forever. She would have to make friends, and then watch them die while she couldn't join them. Not cool. If it was anyone else they would have done the same thing.**

**I'm sick. I have a condition that keeps me from writing. Wanna know what the medicine is? A review!**


	6. Puppet

**Hello. Sorry I didn't update sooner. Inspiration ran out. For now. Any way, I would like to make an announcement. World of Lies now has a song. Not one that's been recorded and is out there, but one I wrote for it. It's going to be at the end of the last chapter but if anyone wants it now then I will put it.**

******Thank you BrokenRainbowsShatteredDream s for reviewing and honey, you really gotta turn on yout PM if you want me to answer you.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.****  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

Puppet

_May 25th, 11:43 a.m_

A day. It had only been a day since Olivia had kissed Sirius. So why did feel like an eternity? Olivia layed on her bed, covered in blankets with tissues all around her. If anyone saw her they would either think she just broke up with someone, or that she had a cold. Her case was none.

She had almost cried out her eyes last night when she got home. She tried to stop, but her eyes wouldn't budge. What stopped her was the thought of the fates, watching her emotional breakdown like it was a show on the telly. She knew they were looking, laughing at her emotions. So she stopped, and she could almost hear them groan. The thought had made her smile.

Right now, she wasn't sure anything would make her smile. She was a disgusting whore, and she didn't deserve to live. She deserved to be like this forever. But she was a _selfish_ and disgusting whore, and she _wanted_ to live. She knew it was no excuse for what she was doing to her _friend_ if he was that anymore, but the selfish part of her won out. She did not, absoloutely did not want to live forever. And it wasn't even really living.

She sat up, pushing the blankets off of her and causing some of the tissues to fall unto the floor. She walked to the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. To say she looked like a zombie would be an insult to zombies. Under her eyes, were huge black bags, the worst she's ever seen, and her hair was a frizzy mess. How had her hair even gotten frizzy? That never happened. And her eyes were puffy and red, her face blotched.

The fucking fates! They really were doing all they could to make her life like a freaking movie. That didn't make her feel any better, because she was sure instead of the usual happy ending, her movie was going to end in either bloodshed, or heartbreak. Perhaps both.

Olivia sniffed, splashing water unto her face. After cleaning all evidence of her pity party from her face she moved unto her hair. It turned out to be even harder to tame than James' hair, which was really something to say. After an hour of combing and using different spells, her hair looked almost normal. She braided it down her shoulder, as she usually did these days and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast for herself.

"You did well. I don't know why your performance upset you so much, why we enjoyed it dearly." Olivia jumped around, facing a fate. Hatred rose in her, but she stood there just looking at the fowl creature in front of her, killing her over and over again in her mind. "I will choose to ignore your wishful thinking. You must go over to your new love's house. He is still confused. The more you give him what he wants, the more you will make up his mind about keeping your secret."

Olivia grit her teeth. "Fine. Now go." The fate raised an eyebrow, but left nonetheless. Olivia let out a breath and left the kitchen. She had lost her appetite. She grabbed a piece of parchment.

_Hey. I was wondering if I could come over? I wasn't sure if you wanted any surprises so I wrote this. Answer as soon as you get it ok?_

She looked at it. There was nothing wrong with it. Then why did it feel like this piece of parchment was the biggest mistake in the world? She felt like she needed to add : _By the way, I'm using you to get what I want. You know, manipulating your feelings so you won't tell anyone I'm dead? I hope you don't mind..._

It sounded ridiculous, even in her mind. Olivia rolled the parchment carefully and gave it to her golden/brown owl, Karla. Karla gave a hoot and and with a flap of her wings, she was gone. Olivia had chosen the owl for her unique beauty but after one or two letters she found out that the owl was remarkably fast. She smiled a little as she thought of the first time she let Karla out of her cage. The bird had attacked her. And she had been successful. The shame.

A gust of wind came from the open window, snapping Olivia out of her reverie and making the smile on her face freeze and melt away. She closed the window, sitting on her couch and waiting for Karla to bring Sirius' answer. This, was not how Olivia had thought things would be going. But then again, when had anything worked out the way she had planned or thought?

A tap on the window let her know Karla was back and she went to the window she just came from, opening it to let her owl fly in. "Hey Karls. You hungry?" Olivia asked her as she unwrapped the parchment from her foot. Karla gave another hoot and pecked Olivia's hand. "I'll take that as a yes. There should be some on the counter." As Karla flew away Olivia opened the letter.

_Sure. You can come over. We do need to discuss some things._

Olivia bit the inside of her cheek. She was hoping he would say no, that he needed some time and space to think and blah blah blah but noooo. The one time that she didnt want to see him, he did. She sighed. F her life. Or death. Or whatever this was. She shook her head. time to meet Sirius.

* * *

Sirius was still laughing at her. "It's not my fault, I was hungry! And plus, it was a mini roar. Not a complete one..." He laughed even harder at her and Olivia pouted. She honestly hadn't expected things to go over so well. They hadn't walked about her death or the kiss even once, it was like before. "Sirius, it was over an hour ago, let it go." He took a deep breath, obviously still fighting laughter.

"Yeah but it was really funny. And plus, how often do I get to laugh at you?" Olivia scrunched up her face. "You make a good point. How are you doing with... you know, with processing?" That cut out Sirius' laughter. Olivia hadn't wanted to be the one to bring it up, but she knew that this was why the fates wanted her to go there, to talk about the kiss.

Sirius grimaced. "Which one?" Olivia bit her lip. "Both?" She was sure which one she wanted to know, but she was also sure which one the fates wanted to know. "Well... the dead thing I'm starting to get along with. But the kiss... I still can't believe you did that." He answered honestly. After the life-story thing there was no room for embarrassment between them.

Olivia didn't even hear his second sentence. He was coming around? The fates had been right, being with him was a way for him to keep her secret. "...Olivia?" Olivia's head snapped up at him and she smiled brightly. She hadn't heard a word he had said but it didn't matter. She was so happy she could kiss him. Actually, she really could, so she stepped on her toes and brought him closer to her, sealing his lips with her own. She didn't let it last long, it was and act of happiness not love, and the happiness was starting to see reason.

She pulled back, pecked his cheek and went back to her own place. At first she felt like dancing, but then she remembered that once again, she had used her friend. And this time, it was even worse because this time, the fates hadn't told her to kiss him, she had just felt like it. She was really becoming their doll. Doing what they wanted without even being told to. She looked around her house. The different and live colors she had painted it made her sick. And why was her couch in the corner of the living room? Why was her kitchen so poorly decorated?

"That's it. I'm gonna repaint and redecorate the house. It needs it." She translated the last part into _'I need it'_ in her mind.

five hours later, the house looked entirely different. The living room was painted a calming blue, the walls now holding pictures and paintings. The couch was in the middle of the living room in front of the telly and there was a table next to it. The kitchen was black and white, everything neatly placed. And her room was red. She had cleaned out her room, leaving her double bed, a drawer, a mirror and a desk with two chairs. And of course, there was her closet.

She couldn't even believe this was the same house she was in five hours ago. The wonders of magic. She plopped down on her couch, getting comfortable for a nap. She closed her eyes and the next thing she knew, she was out from exhaustion.

Olivia opened her sleepy eyes. Why was she on the couch? Oh right, she was taking a nap...

She sat up fast as she felt something beside her. It turned out to be a piece of paper.

_**Hey. Stopped by your place but you were sleeping. Thought we had plans for dinner. I don't know if you meant yes but I took the kiss as yes. I made your favorite stew. There's a bowl in the refrigerator for when you wake up.**_

_**Love, S.**_

_**PS. Love what you did to your place. I think I transfered some of my taste to you when we kissed.**_

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid..._

Olivia kept saying in her mind. That's what he was talking about when she had zoned out. She checked the time. 11:30! She had slept for almost four hours! "It was supposed to be a nap..." She said grumpily, getting up from the couch and muttering insults as she went to the kitchen.

* * *

**Tada! I have worked my magic once again and squeezed a chapter out of myself.(Even though it **_**really **_**didn't want to come out.) This was really hard for me to write because I'm kind of in a though period of life so it's hard to get my mind off of my problems and focus on writing, but I did it for you guys. You rock!**

**I worked really hard to write this. And I don't even get paid. But you don't have to work for reviews, and you get paid with chapters. Not fair! :'(**


	7. Surprise

**Hi my lovely readers. I am so so so so so so so so freaking sorry that this chapter took so long, but school just started, and I had a cold, and my mom's been sick and inspiration ran out so... Sorry? *Hides behind wall from angry readers who don't buy her rant***

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Surprise

_May 26th, 9:00 a.m._

Another day was dragging along. The clock seemed to go slower every other second and every patient that came in needed more attention than the last. Even though Olivia was just a trainee, Voldemort's attacks had left more injured people than the healers could deal with on their own. The hospital was in chaos. Everyone was running around, and people who didn't even work there were helping.

She had seen the news last night while she was eating the stew Sirius made her. Since she (of course) knew that she was on call the next day, she was more unhappy about the attacks than usual. In fact, it had made her bang her head against the wall. More than half the time she was at St. Mungos was spent on running around the hospital and healing half dying people. And it was not fun.

It pained Olivia to be around all the injured and dying. She knew she shouldn't, but every time she saw someone die, besides feeling sorry, she felt envy. She was envious of them, that they could pass on and didn't have to be stuck here for all eternity.

A low groan escaped Olivia's patient, and she broke her gaze from the dying woman across the ward to help the young man. His body was burned and had turned into an ugly shade of red. His hair had burnt off, so you could see the damage on his head, and half of his skull was visible. Olivia started moving her wand above his body, murmuring different spells. Little by little, his skin started healing. A few minutes later he looked like he had never seen a fire.

Her next patient was a little girl. She had gotten a poisonous injury. She was beautiful, with golden hair and soft blue eyes. You could see the life drain out of her if you paid attention. Olivia went rushing to one of the potion cabinets, searching through it. She finally found the antidote she was looking for and went running back to the girl. She was turning into an ugly shade of gray and was starting to hallucinate. "You found me..." Her voice started slipping away and Olivia opened the girl's mouth urgently.

She emptied the potion bottle into the girl's mouth, and started healing her wound. The girl's color started returning to her and Olivia started caressing her hair. "Mommy? Are you there?" The girl said sleepily. Her face looked so hopeful, so young and beautiful that Olivia couldn't stop herself. "Yes. I'm here. You're going to be fine honey. Go to sleep." The girl murmured something incoherently and drifted off to sleep.

The rest of Olivia's shift was the same as usual. By the end of her shift, Olivia was tired as hell. She had gone to work at 5:30 a.m., and returned home at 9:00 p.m. She turned on the lights in her living room and took off her shoes, throwing them across the room. While she was changing she noticed Karla staring at her with a weird look on her face. "What?" She put on her blouse and stared back at the owl.

After a few minutes of staring, Olivia broke her gaze from Karla, earning a happy hoot from the owl for winning the staring contest. Olivia shook her head. Even her owl was better than her. In every way. She went to the kitchen, making herself dinner. Thanks to magic, her steak was ready in a few minutes. She dumped the meat into a plate and sat at the dining table, yawning.

Her dinner was finished fast and soon, Olivia had washed her dish and was dying to go to bed. Brushing her teeth and changing again, Olivia fell onto her bed, and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

_May 27th, 07:11 a.m._

Her eyes squinted at the bright light for a second before they adjusted. Was her room always this bright in the morning? "Surprise!" Olivia nearly jumped ten feet in the air at the sound of her friends. "What the-?"

"Happy birthday!" Olivia groaned and fell back onto her pillow, pulling the blankets over her head. How could she have forgotten her own birthday? She tried to hold onto the blankets as she felt someone yanking them. She was soon over powered and left freezing. Her pillow was also yanked from under her head, and her head hit the mattress. She groaned again. "Can't a person sleep on their birthday?" She asked hopefully. Her hopes were shattered as her friends shook their heads no with grins on their faces.

"I don't wanna get up. And stop those smiles, they're freaking me out." Olivia whined as Sirius tried to get her off the bed. She stuck to it childishly, trying to kick him and ignoring her friends' laughter. "That's it." And she was lifted from the bed. "Put me down." She said in a threatening tone but Sirius didn't budge. He carried her to the bathroom and dropped her in front of it. "Now wash up. We've got plans." Lily said in her special bossy voice. Olivia fisted her hands and gritted her teeth but got up and went in the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She came out half an hour later, completely sobered up and changed.

"So where are we going?" She asked grumpily. Being woken up at 7 a.m. after a hard night of work wasn't exactly on her bucket list. "Picnic. In the middle of the jungle. It's gonna be fun." Lily said excitedly. "Oh. Can't wait." Olivia replied sarcastically. Sirius smiled and draped an arm around her shoulder. "Loosen up. You'll start to get wrinkles." And he pulled her close to him. Olivia pouted and rested her head on his shoulder, earning a few 'aww's and 'ooh's.

"When did this happen?" James asked with a smirk. "Yeah, finally." Remus agreed. "What do you mean finally?" Olivia asked as they walked out of her apartment. "Oh please. It's been so obvious that you two like each other. We're not blind."

"Really?" Olivia asked her, surprised. Lily nodded. The whole time while they were going to the jungle only one thing occupied her mind.

_Do I like Sirius?_

When they arrived at the jungle and put down the picnic, everyone looked around, marveling at the view. "It's beautiful." Olivia breathed. The clearing had a small lake, covered with green plant. The water sparkled in light and Olivia thought she had never seen such a beautiful ocean blue. "It's your eyes..." She heard someone mumble. As she turned around she found that she was alone with Sirius.

"Where did the others go?" Olivia asked, bewildered. Sirius seemed to snap out of the trance he was in and said, "Oh yeah... ummm... I think they... well they-"

"Thought we might want some privacy?" Sirius nodded and Olivia smiled. How was it that he seemed to be losing his speech so often lately? When she asked him he laughed whole heartedly and said something about how she had 'no idea what she did to people'. Olivia just hit him in the shoulder playfully and thus began a very long day of chasing, tackling, fighting, laughing and having _fun_.

Fun was the last thing Olivia thought she would have with her situation, but once again, she was wrong. She forgot about all of her worries and when she kissed him, she didn't feel the horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach forming. After hours of running around the couple fell unto their picnic and breathed in the clean air. It was refreshing, and Olivia felt almost alive again. Sirius picked a very tiny blue flower from the grass and gave it to her. "For you, my fair lady."

Olivia laughed at his childishness, but took the little flower nonetheless and pecked his cheek. "Thank you... my fair sir?" Sirius burst into laughter while she tried to explain that she never read those kinds of books so she didn't really know how they talked.

As the sun set over the hills, they lay in each others arms, a soft pillow on Olivia's lap and a blanket covering them both. A soft breeze came, and at that moment everything was perfect... until Sirius spoke up. "I love you." Olivia froze. She felt tongue-tied. She couldn't say it back. Not when it meant something else now. She just couldn't say it. So instead she said, "I know." And leaned back into the arms that enveloped her in an embrace.

* * *

If Olivia was alive, she could have sworn her heart would be beating like hell. Sirius had just dropped her off at her apartment. They had walked because she insisted that she wanted a 'free from magic and normal' day. She closed the door and fell back against it. Lily's words rang through her head. _It's been so obvious that you two like each other._

_**Do I?**_

No matter how hard Olivia tried, she couldn't answer that question. She didn't know what she felt for Sirius, and she didn't know if she even did feel something for him at all. But what she did know, was that if she developed feelings for him, things would become even worse than they already were, and she couldn't afford that. Just then, someone knocked on her door.

_Must be Lily, wondering how the 'date' went._

She opened the door, and her ghost of a smile vanished from her face while she went stark white with fear. It wasn't Lily on the other side of the door. It was things getting worse. "Happy birthday sweetie. Daddy brought you a present."

"Michael." The name left her lips automatically.

* * *

**Hehehehehe! Cliffhanger! I come back after about a month and I give you a cliffhanger like that. *Laughs evilly from behind the wall***

**As always, I am again very much sorry for the late update and will try and get things done faster. School has me real busy already but I'll try for you guys. I really enjoyed writing this chapter; I only hope you will enjoy reading it.**

**Also, the Michael thing has nothing to do with the fates. He had really died, and the fates didn't bring him back. So what did….? ;)**

**Just kidding. Nothing brought him back. And it is Michael. And now I shall leave you wondering…**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! NO ONE WILL KNOOOOOOW! *Sings in operatic voice***


	8. Sanity

**Now I know you all want to kill me for the cliffhanger from last chapter but I just couldn't resist it. And plus, if this chapter went into that one then my plan would have been ruined. *Smiles apologetically***

**A very, very, very special thanks to my lovely reviewer siriusly retardis. Love you!**

**Oh and it's not the dead thing that might get her friends to hate her. She killed someone in cold blood remember? Even though he deserved it...(shudders) The way she did it just wasn't... right.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Sanity

"Are you going to let me in?" He walked inside her apartment, paying no mind to her like she was invisible. Olivia got over her shock and sprang around, closing the apartment's door and turning around to face her 'father'. "You can't be here." She said, breathing hard and trying not to blink. Her mind raced. Had the fates done this?

Michael smirked, his green eyes flashing with anger. Olivia took in a sharp breath. she knew that look. It was the same look he had given her before he snapped her neck. "Same goes for you sugar pie. You were a coward, you know." Olivia would have gave him a 'what the hell are you talking about?' look had she not been mortified.

"I meant for when you killed me. It wasn't a fair fight darling. Actually if I remember correctly, it wasn't a fight at all. Those retched fates... they deserve to burn in fire for all eternity for bringing you back." He spat out the word 'you' with such venom that Olivia was sure it was going to burn her. A series of thoughts and emotions ran through her.

She was still in shock and fear, and she had just realized that the fates had nothing to do with Michael being there. They never hid it when they did something. She was also surprised because for once, she agreed on something with Michael. The fates deserved to burn.

And then there was rage. Not a fair fight? "How dare you?" She almost yelled. Her anger was greater than her fear. "I didn't give you a fair fight? You... you killed me because I wouldn't sleep with you! You conniving, cheating, raping son of a bitch!" By the end of her rant, Olivia was breathing hard, and she was sure that her face was red. Michael narrowed his eyes, the green flashing again. He took a step towards her and-

There was a knock on the door.

Olivia turned to the door abruptly, and when she turned around, Michael was gone. Like he had never been there. Olivia blinked confusedly and then shook her head, going to the door and opening it to Lily. "Hey, were you talking to someone? I could almost swear I heard some yelling..." Lily look behind the door frame into the apartment.

"No, it was the TV. What are you doing here?" Olivia asked, trying to be casual. But it was hard with what had just happened. "Oh I just wanted to see how your date went." Lily said with an excited gleam in her eyes. Olivia raised an eyebrow but answered her. "Great. I had a lot of fun. And it was romance packed." She assured Lily who looked like she was about to do a little happy dance. "OK, you look really tired so I'm gonna go home." The girls hugged each other and Olivia closed the door, leaning back against the frame. A thought came to her head...

"Oh you figured it out my darling? I'm in your head." Michael said casually from the couch.

* * *

"I don't like the way you have decorated the house. It needs to have more sense Which is something we both know you have never had." Olivia grit her teeth as she tried to heal her patient and ignore Michael's rant at the same time. When she got her time out, she went to her bag and opened a small pocket in it. She retrieved a pill and swallowed it, hoping for results. As usual, nothing happened.

"You can take as many pills as you want sweet. I'm not going anywhere 'till the day you die. You will be stuck with me forever." A disgustingly happy gleam was in his eyes. Olivia shook her head fiercely. "You're not here." She tried to convince herself, But she didn't want to believe it. Because somewhere deep inside her, she registered the fact that if he really was a hallucination then it meant that she was... _crazy._ And she wouldn't have that. So she just pushed aside the fact like it wasn't there.

It had been three weeks since her daddy's visit, and Olivia pretty much spent all her time at work and sleeping. It was the only way she could get around her friends. And Sirius. Sirius, whom she was sure she was developing feelings for. Sirius, who was one of the reasons she was in deep shit. Sirius, whom she knew the fates would be bothering her about very soon.

Sirius, the boy she now called trouble.

It was very hard for her to do this. She had developed some feelings for him, and she knew it wasn't anymore fair than manipulating him. To either of them. She knew she would eventually have to leave him, and the rest of her friends, and go live in some distant country far, faraway. And she knew that there would be heartache, but at least instead of going through heartache every few decades or so, she would go through it once. Probably.

"Darling? Your handler is calling you." Michael said airily, pulling her from her thoughts, making her grit her teeth together painfully and storm to her handler. Even though Olivia was a master at controlling her feelings and thoughts, she had been slipping up the last few weeks. It was like someone was sapping away her personality, and it scared her more than anything. Who was she?

_You're Olivia Wilder._ She would remind herself. _Daughter of Endora Wilder and some other guy. You're a Gryffindor-_

_Am I?_

And it always stopped there. She remembered why the hat had put her in Gryffindor in the first place. Olivia didn't really care which house she would have been sorted into.

_flashback_

_An eleven year old Olivia shifted her feet around nervously. They were drawing near to the end of the sorting, and she would be pulled up soon._

_"Wilder, Olivia." Olivia bit down on her lip so hard it started to bleed, but she took calm steps towards the hat, sat on the stool and let it be pulled over her head._

_"Well hello. Now let's see, dark past, ambitious, smart, cunning, and..." The hat went silent and Olivia could swear that he was talking to someone else. "Oh. Yes I see." The hat said softly. "You will blend into whatever house you are sorted into, and personally I would have picked Slytherin for you. You would have been perfect there. But I've changed my mind. You need to go to... GRYFFINDOR!"_

_end of flashback_

At the time, Olivia hadn't realized it, but now that she looked back on it, she knew what the hat was talking about. And another thing she had noticed : The hat hadn't said 'you belong in Gryffindor'. No, it had said she _needed_ to be sorted into Gryffindor.

And she supposed it was just another mystery for her to resolve. She was pretty sure the hat was going to say Slytherin before it went silent. What could have happened to change the hat's mind? Had it seen something in her mind?

This time after work, Olivia decided to apparate back home instead of walking. She just wanted to be alone, so Michael's presence would be less annoying and intimidating.

But if she knew who was waiting there for her, she would have walked to the other side of the planet and never came back. It was trouble.

He was sitting on her couch, reading a newspaper. He looked up when he saw her, gave a small smile and said, "Olivia." She bit back a groan. This could not be happening. "This is the boy you are with? I must say I am very disappointed. I expected him to look more like me. More handsome." Olivia drew in a sharp breath, trying, unsuccessfully, to ignore Michael. "This isn't a good time Sirius."

Sirius arched an eyebrow and looked at her with a strange expression. "When is a good time?" Olivia bit her lip, feeling like she was drowning in her emotions. Sirius gave a nod. "Exactly. You haven't talked to me in three weeks Olivia. Is there something I should know?" Olivia shook her head hard, not trusting herself to speak. She turned around to open the front door and tell him that she was tired and needed to rest but she was grabbed by the arm and turned around.

"Look at me." He said softly, but Olivia couldn't look up. finally, Sirius grabbed her chin and tilted it up, looking into her ocean blue eyes. His gray eyes were really something. They had these lines of silver in them and-

"Do you feel anything for me?" He asked her calmly and Olivia's breath hitched. Being so close to him wasn't helping her. She let her face look confused as in 'what do you mean?'

"Liv. I have known you for about ten years, I can tell when you lie ans that's the problem. You've never said anything about your feelings, you've only done things. And I'm confused." Olivia pursed her lips. She was confused too. She didn't know what she was feeling and-

"Do you feel anything for me?" He asked more persistently. _Screw it._ Olivia thought to herself. Who was she kidding? She had feelings for him. "Yes." She whispered before closing the little distance between them and kissing him. For Olivia it felt like the first time she had done it. It was different from any other kiss she had shared with anyone. Because this time, she felt something. This time, she wanted more.

But as her hands wound themselves into his hair a light coughing reminded her that Michael was there. Olivia's eyes snapped open, and she pulled away from Sirius. "I- You need to go. I'm really tired." It wasn't a lie. She was tired, and Sirius did need to go, but they had nothing to do with each other. He kissed the top of her head and went out, heading back to his own place.

"I don't like him. And I don't like the way you look at him. You know what happens to people who touch my property." Olivia sat down on the couch, grabbing her head in her hands and rocking back and forth, trying to tune Michael's voice out.

* * *

**Well?(Looks at readers expectantly) How was it? Was there too much cheese? I personally think there was but this is a romance story so there you go. This chapter came very easily to me, and I wanted to put it up as fast as I could for the wonderful ****siriusly retardis**, you are wonderful!

**Arrrgh! Review, or we shall thrust you into the deep curvy sea! (Mimics a sea captain like an idiot.)**


	9. Acceptance

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Acceptance

It had been a few days since Olivia had given up on trying to confine her feelings, and things were really different with her and Sirius. She didn't try to avoid him, and she didn't even wait for a massage from the fates anymore. Instead, she went to see him on her own free will almost every day. It was like before, only better. It felt more... intimate. More happy. And the best part was, she still had her deal with the fates, but she didn't need to manipulate anyone. She was going to get her life back for free.

But there were downfalls. Two, to be exact.

The first one was when Sirius said he loved her. She knew it, and she had feelings for him, but she didn't love him, not in that way. At least, not yet. Whenever he said that he loved her, Olivia would just nod or smile weakly. She wanted to say it to him, she wanted to see him happy, not to see that spark of hope die every time she didn't reply but she also couldn't lie. She wasn't there yet. And he'd know. He'd know if she lied.

The other problem, was Michael. He had taken it upon himself to watch them when they were together, make comments, threaten Sirius, and annoy Olivia in general. His favorite comment was what he would do to them both if he was alive. It was hard for Olivia to be with Sirius when Michael was watching. It felt awkward and just wrong. He wasn't supposed to be there.

It was a Saturday afternoon, and Olivia had the day off. She was at her apartment with Sirius, cuddling on the couch and talking about random things. Their favorite topic so far was talking about Hogwarts memories. "Remember when McGonnagal found Marlene and that Ravenclaw guy in the library?" Olivia said with a smile, causing them both to crack up at the memory. "Oh yeah. They got banned from the library for a month. Oh and when Slughorn asked Marlene why she wasn't allowed in the library... her face was priceless. It went from white, to red, to purple and back to white."

They laughed for a good ten minutes, until Olivia's laughter abruptly stopped because of Michael. "You think he loves you so much? He doesn't accept what you are. He can't. You are a murdering whore and he knows it. Have you noticed how he sometimes flinches away from you? Or winces when you talk? He can't accept the fact that you killed me in cold blood and don't even regret it." He sneered. Olivia wanted to answer him. She did. She wanted to tell him that he was wrong. That Sirius didn't think any of that.

But she couldn't. Because A. She couldn't talk to Michael in front of Sirius and B. She couldn't lie. Not to Michael.

"You alright?" Sirius asked her, noticing how she had suddenly gone quiet. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm gonna go get a drink." She detached herself from him and went to the kitchen as quickly as possible, pouring herself a glass of firewhiskey. She gulped it down, embracing the bitter taste and welcoming the sting with open arms. She felt it then. Her lunch was reappearing. It had taken long enough.

She ran to the bathroom, skidding to the front of the toilet and throwing up. She tried to keep the noise down as much as she could, but she was throwing up far too fast. A minute later, Sirius showed up with a horrified face. "What the-" He sat next to her, gathering up her hair as she emptied her system into the toilet. After retching the last of the food out of her system Olivia breathed heavily, leaning back into Sirius' arms.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" So he hadn't figured it out. She figured it would be best if he didn't know. If he did, he wouldn't let her eat anything anymore. Maybe he would work it out later, but as far as she was concerned, it was best not to tell him. "I don't know." She lied through her teeth. "I think it would be best if I was just alone for a while." Sirius nodded in understanding. They stood up, Olivia headed to the sink to wash her face and Sirius going out the bathroom. As she splashed the cold water unto her face she heard the door to her apartment close, signaling his leave. She closed the tap and went to her bedroom.

After a few minutes of moping, she noticed something that made her get up as fast as she could and get to work. She was going to graduate to a full-time healer in two weeks and she hadn't even noticed. As she zoned out every time her instructor talked and didn't really look at her calendar much she didn't realize that she would graduate in two weeks. She stopped abruptly in the middle of her room. What was she going to do? She knew all the practical magic and the rest was books she had already memorized, so why was she panicking?

She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath; her mind was a right mess. She needed to sort herself out. She knew her real problem was that she had let what Michael said get to her. Probably because she already knew it and was ignoring it. Everything was just so great, and even though this was an issue to be taken care of, she didn't quite feel like destroying what she had. "It's already destroyed dear. Face it, you two just aren't meant to be." She inhaled sharply. Maybe he was right. Maybe-

"_Stop talking to me!_" She yelled, turning around in her bedroom to find him, but he was nowhere in sight. She felt tears threatening to prick her eyes, and tried taking deep breaths to calm herself down. It didn't work, as she realized her tears were streaming down her face. "You might want to save your tears child. You're going to need them." Olivia let out a shriek, and she didn't even fight the urge to grab her hair and shout when she saw a fate.

"Couldn't you show up at a better time? You good for nothing blood sucking-" Her breath suddenly got caught, and she couldn't breathe. She felt as though her body was tearing apart into little pieces, and she fell to her hands and knees. "You will learn to treat me with respect, filth. You should feel honored by my visit. After all, have I not given you another chance at life?" She said coldly from above Olivia. Her breath returned to her and the pain stopped.

Olivia gasped and clutched at her throat, looking up at the fate with a hateful expression. "I am _honored._" She spat out the word like it was a disease. The fate's cold face didn't show anything, and she waited for Olivia to get up. She tried to stand with as much power as she could, which was about the power of a fly caught by a frog.

"We are... bored to say the least. We are also not pleased with how this is turning. Everything has been great and it is disgusting. You are to face him about this problem you have immediately. And please, do fight. Or this time, the price will be on his head." Olivia blanched, and the fate disappeared into air.

She put her hand to her head. She was going to need a drink.

* * *

She gulped down another glass. It felt like this was all she was doing forever and she was ok with it. So far, she had drunk an entire bottle and a half, and based on how she was feeling, she needed to press the stop button sometime soon. She stared into her empty glass, not noticing the young man who sat next to her. "Another one for the lady." He called and Olivia looked up. He was attractive. She shook her head.

"Sorry... I'm taken." She said quietly. The man smiled. "It's alright. Not what I was looking for anyway. I'm Ray."

"Olivia." She mumbled, looking back to her now refilled glass and gulping it down. Ray grimaced. "That kind of day huh?" she laughed bitterly. "I wish. Have you ever had to do something that you knew was going to make you miserable, and you didn't really want to do it, but you were forced to?" She spoke fast, but Ray caught every word. "Not exactly but I get where you're coming from. I think."

"I have to confront someone about something." Ray raised his eyebrows. "And getting sloshed has something to do with it? Please don't tell me you're going to confront yourself about being an alcoholic." Olivia smiled weakly. "No. I have to confront my boyfriend about whether he's OK with me or not." She looked at her feet, tears gathering in her eyes and her voice breaking. "And I just can't face him, not until I've got something more to tell him and I thought this would give me some kind of courage," She pointed to her drink. "but all it's done is make me feel a little bit sick." She finished, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

Ray looked at her with curious eyes. "Do you need a ride?" He asked her. "I doubt you can get anywhere like this." She nodded, getting up but stumbling forward into Ray's arms. "It's ok. I got you." He helped her stand straight, payed for her drinks and walked her out the door. She had gone to a muggle bar, due to the fact that lately she just wanted to be away from magic. Ray hailed a cab and helped her in.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked her. She gave him Sirius' address immediately. She didn't want Sirius to pay for the fact that she was a coward. And why was Ray doing this for her? He didn't know her. She was too drunk to care. She didn't even notice that Ray slipped something into her leather jacket before she got out of the car. She stumbled all the way to Sirius' front door, and knocked on it until he opened up.

"What?" He said, obviously annoyed. He was wearing sweat pants and a black shirt, but judging from the fact that it was inside out, she guessed he had only put it on for opening the door. "Liv?" He said, bewildered at her sudden appearance. "Hey." She invited herself into his apartment, going in and walking around, just observing everything in it.

"Liv what do you want at this hour?" He asked her frustrated. Olivia let out a small sigh. "Sirius, always so frustrated. You're always so annoying, and you make me frustrated. You get on my nerves and I hate you for it. You..." She shook her head at him, tripping on her own feet and getting caught in someone's arms for the second time that night. "You're drunk." He said disapprovingly with a sigh.

"And you're not my father." She snapped, trying to walk on her own but failing miserably. "Come on, you can crash here tonight." He led her to his bedroom, setting her on the bed and pulling off her shoes. "You hate me." She said, causing him to look up at her, startled. "What?"

"You hate me." She repeated. "Am I wrong?" Sirius pursed his lips. "I don't hate you. I'm just... I know you won't remember this tomorrow, so here it is. I'm not... comfortable around you Liv. You killed someone. That's not something I can get over easily." Olivia's face fell down even more and she played with her hair. "But I though you loved me." She said in a small voice. Sirius sighed tiredly and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look Liv I... I do. I love you but... it's not the same. I can't stand to look at you anymore. I don't feel like I know you anymore. You're just so different. And even though I loved the old Olivia, I don't know what to think of the new one." His voice got a little shaky, but he pulled himself together. "Now, let's get you ready. You need to sleep." And so, Olivia let him take off her socks and coat, brush her teeth, and put her to bed, feeling strangely empty and sick.

* * *

As her eyes tried to adjust to the sudden burst of light in the room, her mind tried to remember. The last thing she could remember... Going to the bar. She sat up suddenly. She wasn't in her own bed. She hadn't slept with someone had she?

A second look to her surroundings made her realize she was at Sirius' apartment. She breathed a sigh of relive, but then groaned as she considered all the things she could have said to him.

Speak of the devil.

Sirius entered the room. "Good morning sunshine." He seemed awfully cheery. "Hi." She said carefully. "Oh, Ow." She said as a headache hit her with force. "Your own fault. You shouldn't have drunk that much." He said distastefully. "Uh oh. Did I... do anything?" He raised his eyebrows amusedly. "Sure." Her breath caught.

"You danced naked."

"Sirius!" She threw his pillow at him, him dodging it easily as she let out a breath. "Just kidding." She smiled as he went out the room, taking a towel with him. She ran a hand through her messy hair and got up, getting ready to leave. She didn't want to disturb him any further and she needed a hangover tonic.

Something fell out of her jacket pocket when she slipped it on, a recorder. She frowned and took it off the floor, stopping the recording, and hitting play. The sound of a car door closing came, and then steps. She hit forward for a few seconds, and then played it again. _"I don't feel like I know you anymore. You're just so different. And even though I loved the old Olivia, I don't know what to think of the new one."_ She hit pause, her breath hitching in her throat.

She tossed the recorder on the ground and took her jacket, running out of his place into the street, and apparating to her own apartment. She closed the door and fell to the ground, leaning back against it and sobbing quietly. "I told you. You should know that your parents are always right and that you need to listen to them." She didn't even look up at his voice. For once, she didn't care if she really was crazy, or that her worst nightmare was haunting her, or that she was dead and had the freaking fates using her as their puppet.. She just let her emotions take her to a broken place, and she cried alone in it.

The fates had been right after all. She did need her tears for later.

* * *

**I am very sorry for the very long wait for this chapter, but I was really busy with school and other stuff. This chapter was originally much longer, but I cut some parts out, and I'm putting them in the next chapter. I hope you guys don't mind.**

**I also hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Reviews are rays of light that are needed in times of darkness. Like now.**


End file.
